


Matching Costumes

by angelsfalling16



Series: Halloween Ficlets [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: You have literally dressed as a pirate/princess/dragon/whatever for the last 8 years in a row don’t you think it’s time to switch it up? AU





	Matching Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an alternate universe where Simon and Baz got together at Christmas during seventh year, and there's no Humdrum, so their final year at Watford is relatively normal. (And they have a Halloween party at Watford every year!)

**Baz**

“Are you really going to dress as a vampire _again_?” Simon asks, leaning back against the wall beside his bed.

We’re sitting in our shared room discussing the Halloween party that’s in two days, and I have just informed him of what I plan to dress up as.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit on the nose?”

“No one has seemed to figure it out yet.”

“I did.”

“That’s because you followed me around all the time. I would have been surprised if you _hadn’t _figured it out.”

“I only followed you to find out what you were up to.”

“Sure, Snow. Keep telling yourself that.” I’m smiling as I say it.

We’ve had this same argument many times before, especially after we got together last Christmas. The only difference now is that there’s no heat to it. We’re just teasing each other.

I still can’t believe Simon had no idea he had feelings for me. Or that I had them for him. He thinks that I should have figured out his feelings before he did, and maybe he’s right. He was pretty much obsessed with me. But I guess I felt that it would have been wishful thinking on my part.

“Don’t you think that for our first Halloween as a couple, our costumes should be coordinated?” Simon asks.

“You could dress as a vampire hunter again,” I suggest. “Then we’d match.”

“I did that just to get a rise out of you. And it worked,” he adds. “I want to do something different.”

“You could be a vampire. You’ve never done that.”

“Hmm. That could work. I could go as you for Halloween.”

“That’s not what I meant,” I say in a rush. The way he said it makes it sound like a terrible idea.

“No, I think it’s a great idea.” He’s grinning, and I can practically see the plan forming in his mind.

I don’t think that I’m going to like whatever it is that he comes up with.

***

On Halloween, the dining hall has been completely transformed for the Halloween party that we have every year. Most of the tables have been removed except for the ones that line that wall for people to sit if they don’t feel like dancing.

Simon said that he would meet me here, and I feel a little weird, standing alone by the wall. I almost wish Dev and Niall were here so that I would have someone to talk to, but they chose to skip the part and just eat candy in their room.

I’m sure that’s not the only thing they’re getting up to in their room, but who am I to judge? I’d be doing the same thing with Simon if he hadn’t looked so excited to come to the party together.

When Simon walks in, I have to do a double take because he’s almost unrecognizable. He’s wearing a pair of my black trousers, paired with a withe button up. The top two buttons are undone, exposing his pale, freckled chest, and even though I’m too far away to see it, I can imagine the mole that should be visible just below his collar bone, just above his heart.

He’s also wearing a wig, which I’m sure was Bunce’s doing. It’s slicked back, just the way that I wear mine, and it looks absolutely ridiculous on him. But it also looks good.

When he sees me, he walks over to meet me, and I can see how pale he looks. Simon is already pale, but now he looks ghostly.

“What do you think?”

“You look nice.”

He quirks an eyebrow at me. “Just like you, right?”

“If you say so.” He actually kind of does, in a very Simon way.

Simon eats the snacks that we were provided, and we sit together at a table for a while until I finally get up the nerve to ask him to dance.

He shrugs. “Sure.”

I frown at him as we stand. He holds out a hand, but I hesitate to take it.

“You haven’t smiled since we got here. Is something wrong?”

He shakes his head forlornly. “I’m being a brooding vampire, just like you every day of the year.”

It takes me a moment to understand.

“You’re pretending to be upset.”

“I’m pretending to be you, and you always seem so upset.”

“Not with you,” I say quietly, following him out to the dance floor.

He immediately pulls me into his arms, and even though it’s not a slow song playing, we mostly just sway in place.

“Do you hate it?” He asks after a while, his breath ghosting across my ear and making me shiver. “The costume I mean.”

“No. I love it.” I really do.

“Why?”

“Because we match.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
